frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Alusia/Kraina Lodu 2 - Rozdział 21 (przedostatni)
Hm... 21 rozdział tak? No dobra, niech będzie. Został już tylko jeszcze 22.. :( No dobrze, w tym rozdziale pojawia się wasza wyczekana walka Elsy i Sam. Będzie się działo! :D Rozdział dedykuję wszystkim anonimkom dodającym komentarze ;) Nie zanudzam was już więcej i piszę. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania :) Rozdział 21 Elsa dotarła na miejsce. Zsiadła i przywiązała konia do drzewa. Jej serce waliło jak młot. Kolejny kawałek włosów zrobił się czarny. Wybiła północ. Ruszyła w kierunku polanki przy domu Samanty. Ustała na środku. Nikogo nie było. Czyżby Samanta zrezygnowała? Nie, to chyba nie możliwe... A może jednak? Nagle kilka metrów ode Elsy pojawiła się Samanta. Długie ciemne włosy upięła w wysoki kok. Miała na sobię długą ognistą sukienkę oraz rękawiczki tego samego koloru. W prawej ręce trzymała szable. Elsa spojrzała na swoją broń. Szabla Samanty była mocniejsza, ładniej ozdobiona. Uf... ''- Nie spóźniłaś się - powiedziała Sam z uśmieszkiem - I bardzo dobrze.'' ''- Czemu ty to robisz? - zapytała Elsa.'' ''- Przecież już ci mówiłam. Żeby objąć tron w Arendelle.'' ''- Jest jeszcze Anna. Nawet kiedy mnie pokonasz, to ona będzie prawowitą władczynią - warknęła Elsa.'' ''- Hahaha, myślisz że ja sobie z nią nie poradzę? - zaśmiała się Sam - Śmieszna jesteś! Nie zapominaj że to ja mam moc. Albo wtrącę tę twoją siostrzyczkę do lochu, albo po prostu ją zabije...'' ''- Dosyć tego! - krzyknęła Elsa - Nie uda ci się to!'' Elsa chwyciła mocno szable i ruszyła na atak. Była bardzo dobrze przygotowana, dużo trenowała. Jednak Sam zdawała się tym w ogóle nie przejmować. Wykonywała tak samo zręczne ruchy co Elsa. Stały na przeciwko siebie. Elsa z kamienną twarzą, a Samanta z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Walka się rozpoczęła. *** ''- Musimy jechać szybciej! - krzyknął Daniel do Anny - północ już wybiła, a my nie jesteśmy nawet w połowie drogi!'' ''- Masz rację - odpowiedziała Anna - A co jeśli... nie zdążymy na czas?'' ''- Nawet tak nie mów - Daniel spojrzał Annie prosto w oczy - Zdążymy! Tylko trzeba biec szybciej!'' Nachylił się w siodle i jeszcze bardziej popędził konia. Annie spłynęła łza po policzku. Muszą zdążyć! Wbiła pięty w boki konia i dogoniła Daniela. *** Elsa i Samanta walczyły już dosyć długo. Obydwie były już zmęczone, a wynik wciąż był remisowy. Elsa tylko na to czekała. Czekała aż Samanta się zmęczy. Wtedy będzie mogła zaskoczyć ją sztuczką którą pokazał jej Daniel. Umiała ją już perfekcyjnie. Gdyby udało jej się tak zaskoczyć Sam, miałaby spore szanse na wygraną. W myślach miala już wszystko zaplanowane. Czekała tylko na odpowiedni moment... W końcu nastąpił. Zmęczona już Sam miała zamiar przełożyc szablę do drugiej ręki. Elsa zyska dzięki temu więcej czasu. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Sam stoj przed wystającym konarem drzewa. Wprost idealnie! Sam zabrała się za przełożenie szabli, i wtedy Elsa zaatakowała. Zręcznym ruchem szabli odebrała broń swojej przeciwniczce. I udało jej sie! Zaskoczona Sam cofnęła się prosto na wystający konar, straciła równowagę i upadła na ziemię. Elsa chwyciła mocniej swoją broń i cały czas trzymała ją blisko Samanty, by ta nie mogła wstać. ''- Elsa!'' Odwróciła się szybko. Zza drzew wybiegli Anna i Daniel. Ale co oni tu robili?! ''- Anna? Daniel? Co wy tu...'' I nagle zrozumiała, jak straszliwy błąd popełniła. Puściła szable i odwróciła się od Sam. Ta zdążyła się już podnieść. Chwyciła swoją broń... i wbiła ją Elsie prosto w serce... Elsa z hukiem opadła na zimię. Świat wirował jej przed oczami. Cała zbladła jak nigdy dotąd, teraz całe jej włosy były już kruczo czarne. Czuła ogromny ból w klatce piersiowej. Szybko podbiegła do niej Anna. ''- Elsa!!! - krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach - Elsa, słyszysz mnie?! Patrz na mnie, prosze, nie zamykaj oczu!'' Elsa kątem oka obserwowała, jak Daniel rzucił się na Samantę. Ona była zbyt szokowana takim nagłym zwrotem akcji, dzięki czemu Daniel pokonał i unieszkodliwił ją z łatwością. Szybko podbiegł do Elsy. ''- Daniel... - powiedziała słabo.'' ''- Ciii, nic nie mów - odpowiedział gładząć ją po włosach - Wszystko będzie dobrze...'' ''- Daniel, czy ty płaczesz?'' ''- Och, nie, skądże - odpowiedział ocierając oczy - Oczy mi się pocą.'' ''- Daniel... - powiedziała słabo Elsa - Proszę cię, zapamiętaj mnie taką jaką byłam, nie taką jaką jestem teraz.'' ''- Elsa, proszę cię, nie mów tak!'' ''- Samanta trafiła mnie prosto w serce. To już koniec Daniel. Ja umrę...'' ''- Nie umrzesz! - krzyknął Daniel. Z jego oczu popłynęły strunmienie łez - Wszystko będzie dobrze, rozumiesz? Będziesz żyć!'' ''- Och, Daniel... - spojrzała teraz na Annę - Anno, teraz ty będziesz nową królową Arendelle. '' ''- Ale ja przecież sobię nie poradzę! - powiedziała Anna połykając łzy - Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie! I Daniel ma racje! Wszystko będzie dobrze, wyzdrowiejesz! Na pewno!'' Anna wtała i odeszła kawałek. Schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła głośno płakać. Elsa znów spojrzała na Daniela. Chciała go jakoś pocieszyc, ale nie wiedziała jak. On był taki wspaniały, tak się o nią troszczył!.. Elsa poczuła nagły ból, z je rany ciągle wypływała krew. Jej koniec bezlitoścnie się zbliżał. Zaszlochała. Nie chciała umierać. ''- Danielu.. - powiedziała cichutko - Pocałuj mnie. Ten ostatni raz. Prosze.'' Daniel nie zastanawiając się długo dotknął ustami wargi swojej ukochanej. Elsa przymknęła oczy. Przypomniała sobie wszystkie cudowne chwile swojego życia. Kiedy skończyli się całować, spojrzała na Daniela. ''- Kocham cię - powiedziała resztkami sił - Ty i Anna jesteście dla mnie wszystkim. Zaopiekuj się nią kiedy mnie już nie będzie. Kocham was...'' ''Spojrzała na niego ten ostatni raz. Jej wielkie, lodowe oczy zaszły mgłą. Jej głowa lekko się osunęła, serce przestało bić. To koniec. '' Spokojnie, to nie całkiem koniec ;) Został jeszcze jeden rozdział. I co, jak wrażenia? Ogólnie jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału (część miłosną pisałam sama, prosze o wyrozumienie!). Dobra, nie zanudzam was już. Kolejny będzie prawdopodobnie pojutrze, a więc czekajcie cierpliwie! Paa :-* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania